


Sparring

by pyromaniacblujay



Category: 60 Parsecs!
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromaniacblujay/pseuds/pyromaniacblujay
Summary: April learns a fighting trick from Maegan.
Kudos: 3





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> i kept thinking about how maegan canonically knows how to fight, so here’s a quick one-shot (not like my writing aren’t all one-shots anyway but you know)

"I learned all of what I know of shuai jiao from my father."

Maegan effortlessly sidestepped April's jab and followed up with a swift kick to April's abdomen. April grunted in pain and wobbled back a bit before quickly composing herself and returning to a proper stance, holding her fists in front of her. Maegan took a few steps back from her and held her arms closer to her body, with the intent to shield herself from any hits. They slowly circled the room, refusing to take their eyes off each other, 'lest they wanted to make themselves prone to an easy hit.

"Your dad?" April asked as she clenched her fists, trying to think of what approach she should take this time. "Why'd he teach you all that? I mean, it's impressive, but why?" For a while now, April was impressed by the idea of Maegan knowing how to defend herself a lot better than the usual street fist fighters April often 'confronted' back at home. Watching Maegan take down a space pirate that April could swear was twice the size that she was that one time was what initially piqued her interest. She didn't know what else she expected when she agreed to allowing Maegan to teach her how to fight like she did via sparring lessons, but now all she could feel was the dread of getting her ass served to her on a plate.

Maegan continued to watch April on the other side of the room, clearly not intending to lead with any moves any time soon despite her mildly disgruntled look. April recalled Maegan lamenting about how they couldn't find a larger space to practice in which explains her current look, though, this was the only room that had enough space to do anything of this sort at all without the risk of breaking something. "My father wouldn't allow the chance of me losing my connection to my culture," Maegan replied. "He also wanted to make sure I could defend myself."

April darted towards Maegan and attempted to throw another punch, but to April's dismay, it only landed on whatever ghosts could be taking the place of where Maegan was just a second ago. She couldn't even process what just happened until she felt something wrap around her leg and yank her foot off the floor, causing the rest of her body to plummet towards the ground. "SHIT--"

A loud grunt was forced out of April as her bare back slammed against the floor, followed by an exasperated sigh. Her eyes remained fixed on the ceiling until Maegan's head came into her view. "You should use your legs more, Angelle." April took a few moments to breathe and pull herself back together. She was absolutely pissed that she lost a fight to an old lady, but she promised herself that she wouldn't have an outburst or stay too angry, since this _was_ what she signed up for.

"Yeah, yeah," April grumbled, lifting her back off the floor to sit up. She rubbed her back very briefly. _Damn, that hurt._ Maegan greeted her with a cocked eyebrow. April brought a knee up to prop her arm on it and cocked an eyebrow back at the other. "...What, did I sound too 'whatever' for your liking?" Maegan only responded with a sigh. _I'll take that as a 'yes.'_ "Sorry, I just... it's just habit, I guess." She really was sincere about that, but she feared that it didn't come across as genuine as she wanted it to sound, and silently cursed herself out for it.

To April's relief, Maegan took it as genuine anyway despite how it sounded, as indicated by her kneeling down with a soft smile. Maegan patted April on the shoulder and eyed their suit tops that were thrown to the side. "We could always stop here, if you'd like," Maegan offered. April shook her head and lifted herself up. She wiped her perspiring brow as she returned to her side of the room, then re-adjusted her bra.

"One more time," April urged, lifting her fists up in front of her once more. _I'm sore as Hell, but I think I've got it this time._ The corners of Maegan's lips curled into a smirk, and she stood up along with April.

"Alright then. One more time," Maegan echoed, cracking her knuckles. She let out a light chuckle when April shuddered at the popping, then got into position herself. The game of circling around each other until one made a move started again, though this game would be much shorter this time. April already figured that Maegan wouldn't be leading with an attack, considering her defensive stance and how she behaved the last time she had her ass handed to her. April wasn't one to care much about calculating things or pretend she was bright, but at this moment, she felt... _smart._ She knew _exactly_ what she wanted to do this time. _There's no way this could go wrong._

April dashed towards Maegan and attempted a jab at her, and Maegan swiftly dodged out of the way, just like last time. _Hah! I was expecting that this time!_ April immediately followed up with thrusting her leg between Maegan's and hooked Maegan's leg with her own. She squeezed her eyes shut as she swept her leg, mentally crossing her fingers that she copied the other's move correctly.

When she heard that thud against the floor, April felt more than prideful about it. "YES! IT WORKED!" she exclaimed, jumping into the air out of joy. Though, her excitement crashed into the ground just as quickly as Maegan did when she suddenly heard her moaning in pain. April threw herself at the ground beside Maegan and held her palms up, wanting to place them on Maegan to comfort her but unsure whether or not that would hurt her more. "Shit! Oh, shit, oh shit oh shit- are you okay?!"

"Aagh-- m- my back..."

Maegan rolled onto her side with a wince in her face, letting out another groan. April could hear her own heartbeat threatening to tear out of her chest, if she didn't tear her hair out first. "FUCK! Fuck, fuck, how am I going to tell the captain about this?!" In the midst of panicking to Hell and back, she heard Maegan start laughing as if she was told the funniest joke she's ever heard in centuries. She focused her attention back onto Maegan, who had sat up by now. April's face had gone red with an unfathomable anger. "God- God DAMN IT! Don't DO THAT!" she shouted, pointing a shaking finger at the other.

"Come on, you know I'm tougher than that, Angelle," Maegan said, still lightly chuckling to herself.

"Yes, but- _ugh!_ " April huffed and crossed her arms, turning her gaze away from Maegan. " _This_ is why I don't trust old people." She turned to look back at Maegan and jabbed her finger at her. "Don't expect me to help you next time if you _actually_ get hurt." Maegan shook her head with a grin on her face, then stood up and brushed herself off.

"Sorry about that," Maegan apologised. April's brow furrowed in suspicion of the genuinity of that apology, but she decided not to say much about it, just that once. "Good job, Angelle." Her lips curved into a gentle smile that only slightly calmed April down. She offered her hand to April.

"Uh... thanks?" April took Maegan's hand and helped herself up with it. "I'm, uh... actually glad I learned something out of constantly getting my ass kicked." Maegan nodded to her and walked over to the tops that have been sitting on the floor for a while by now. April stood there in silence for a few moments as she waited for Maegan to come over with their tops before her eyes widened in realisation. "Waaaaait a second," April started, walking over towards Maegan. "Don't tell me you _let_ me drop you like that."

Maegan turned with the tops in hand, only offering a telling smile. "Oh, come oooon, I thought I actually did something cool!" April pouted. Maegan shrugged her shoulders, then handed over April's top.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, most people probably wouldn't expect you to make that move," Maegan said in an attempt to reassure April. April crossed her arms again and let out a sigh. Today's already been a rollercoaster of emotions in this session alone.

"I guess so."

"Would you be okay with more of these sessions some other time?"

"...I guess so."


End file.
